Smash: War of Fates
by Cryowyrm
Summary: Ike and the rest of the fire emblem crew are in deep shit. When a brawl goes wrong, when the master hand they adored has been planning something else, when the two kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido need their help, it will be up to then to repel an invasion of koopas, Hylians, centurions and more to stop the complete take over of their world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story has been created to replace my other story: The Dark Ones. This story should have a better plot, better words and better battles. Please review this story, contructive critisism is a must to become better. I will try to update this story every saturday.**

 **Oh, and sorry if the chapter is a little fast-paced. The next chapter will explain everything.**

Chapter 1: Corrin, the hand's plans

It was another day, another brawl on the smash island.

The match was about to begin as Ike and his pal Marth sat near the front row in the audience. The stage, which was custom made, sat in the middle of the arena.

"Well… who is it today?" Ike said with boredom in his voice.

Marth shrugged "Just another somebody vs Bowser match."

"Who's the somebody?"

Marth looked to the stage and said with pity "Lucas."

Ike shook his head "Poor kid."

As everyone sat down, and as Ike and Marth talked, the Master hand appeared on the stage and waved at his beloved smashers as they applauded, and floated over to the room that sat high above the stage. From here, the master hand could see everything that goes on during a fight.

"Hey Ike, Hey Marth." Robin and Chrom said as they took a seat next to the two heroes.

"Hi Robin, hi Chrom, how's it going" Ike said.

With a yawn, Robin said "Just fine, thanks."

Marth looked behind him, and to the side before saying "where is your sister?"

"Robin? She is going to sit with Zelda, Link and Samus today." Robin replied.

Ike snickered.

With a confused frown, Robin asked "why did you snicker, Ike?"

Ike turned his head where Zelda, Link, Robin (whom everyone calls Bubbles so they don't confuse her with her brother) and Samus, and said "Everybody knows that she has a thing for Link. Hell, she might get her chance to ask him out, since he is completely oblivious to her hints."

Robin shook his head and turned his attention to the stage, for the match was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Master Hand's voice boomed over the arena "Today we treat you all to the daily smash. In one corner is a kid who was a big crybaby, but eventualy overcomed his fears and is as couragous as his friend and mentor, Ness. Give it up for Lucas!"

The crowd gave their applause for Lucas as he landed on the stage, determination written all over his face.

The Master Hand continued " and in this corner, the king of the koopas, the kidnapper of princesses, the scouge of the mushroom kingdom. Give it up for Bowser!"

Moderate applause and some boos greeted the koopa king. Nuf' said.

When the bell sounded, both combatants charged at each other. Bowser roared as he tackled the boy, slamming him into the ground so hard that the stage shuddered from the force of the blow. Bowser then proceeded to throw Lucas over the edge. The boy managed to snag the edge of the stage and hung on for dear life. Bowser ran towards the boy, flames leaking from his maw as he prepared to barbecue his opponent. Lucas quickly gave himself a shock from his pk thunder attack, launching him over Bowser and landing behind the overgrown koopa. As soon as Bowser turned his head, he was frozen instantly by Lucas's pk freeze. However, Bowser broke free and grabbed Lucas by the neck and threw him to the ground. As Lucas tried to get up, Bowser planted a foot on his back, preventing the boy from recovering. This move received some gasps from the audience, and some verbal insults. Bowser the proceeded to engulf the boy in flames that spouted from his foul mouth, causing even more comotion in the stands.

This was unnecesary.

As soon as Bowser was sure that the kid was weakened severly, he then picked up the battered kid and flung him into the K.O zone, resulting in victory for Bowser.

"The winner is… Bowser!" the Master Hand declared.

Bowser roared in triumph and struck a few poses, which were ill-recieved by the crowd.

But by then, people began to leave the arena while Bowser relished his foul victory. Ike frowned and said to Marth "another victory to inflate his ego."

"Hey you big bastard!"

Everyone in the arena turned to see a stranger.

The stranger was a girl about Bubble's age with long flowing hair. She wore light, yet flexible armor that seemed to fit her figure perfectly, complete with a dark blue cape. In her hand was an ancient looking blade that looked like it could hurt you… badly.

The koopa king growled and said "You dare insult me?! I oughta gut you like a fish!"

The girl held up her sword.

"Try it."

Bowser roared and ran at full sprint. The girl managed to block his first claw swing, but not the other. She gritted her teeth as she felt the tearing claws of Bowser run across her shoulder and collarbone, drawing blood. She retaliated by giving Bowser a good slash across his nose, spattering his blood on the stage. Bowser roared in pain and swiped low, giving her a good gash on her leg, causing her to go on one knee.

"Dammit! He's killing her!" Robin shouted as he turned to Ike. "Ike, I need you to reach her and help her while I get my Thoron tome ready."

Ike nodded and drew his sword, Ragnell. He used his quick draw to get inbetween Bowser and the girl in mere miliseconds, and blocked the koopa kings' headbutt with his back to the king and his divine sword blocking the blow. While he struggled to keep Bowser from overwhelming his block, the girl gave Ike a surprised stare because of Ike's sudden intervention. He locked eyes with her, and couldn't break his gaze. He was absolutely mezmerized by the crimson eyes. Try as he might, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her's.

Bowser, sensing that Ike's guard was lowered, grabbed Ike by his hair and threw him into a pillar that was on the stage. Ike recovered quickly, only to see the girl getting into a fighting stance despite her leg injury just as a beam of lightning hit Bowser. The lightning hit with the force of a cannon and blew Bowser off his feet. If he didn't have a super-durable shell, he would of died from the blast.

As Bowser tried to get up from the thoron blast he had just received from Robin, Ike punched the koopa king in the face, resulting in an actual K.O.

The girl appeared next to Ike, blood dripping from her wounds, and said "Thanks."

Ike turned to her, and went completely speechless when he realized how beautiful she was.

Finally, he said "so… what's your name?"

"Corrin."

Corrin then began to wobble.

Ike, thinking quick, caught her as she almost fell.

"Can you stand?"

"Not with my leg wound…"

"Do you need to be carried?"

"No" she said as she slowly got to her feet " I just need to lean on something."

"You could lean on my shoulder… if you want to."

She accepted his offer, mainly because there was nothing else to lean on.

Then in a flash, the Master Hand appeared before them.

Corrin's pupils turned into slits of rage. She pointed her sword at the hand and shouted "Master Hand, I challenge you to single combat!"

The Master Hand stood there for a moment, then let out a small laugh of amusment. "So… you didn't learn from our last encounter."

"Our last encounter had you almost kill my siblings, burned down an entire village by causing that overgrown turtle to breathe fire all over the place, and led an army of koopas that killed almost everyone in the village!"

Ike frowned "wait, the Master-"

"Ike, this dosen't concern you." the Master Hand said " go to your friends and leave me with the intruder."

Ike shook his head "master hand, with all due respect, I want to know what she is talking about. Is there something we should all know about?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Leave me with the intruder and-"

"He's lying!" Corrin hissed as she got into a fighting stance.

"Don't listen to her, go-"

"I'm telling the truth!" she turned to the radiant hero and fixed those crimson eyes on him, saying "I'm. Telling. The. Truth."

Ike got a feeling, sort of gut feeling, and the feeling told him that the master hand was lying.

Ike brandished his sword "Master Hand, I will have the truth!"

The Master Hand simply said "Do you think you have a chance? You beat me once in a brawl, but that was a _brawl_ , not an actual battle."

"What do you mean?"

Robin, Robin, Lucina, Chrom, Marth and Roy appeared next to Ike. Marth said "It means that he puts limits on his own power to make the fight easier for the challenger."

"Correct. So, to put it bluntly, I could kill you, very easily. Step aside, all of you, and I won't kill you." the Master Hand said.

"You'll have to get through me to harm my father!" Lucina said as she put herself between Chrom and the Master Hand. When she did so, everybody drew their swords.

Corrin smiled in triumph "They don't believe your lies, floating demon!"

"In fact, everybody else does." the Master Hand said and snapped his fingers. Instantly, everybody else that wasn't from the land of the emblems turned and drew their weapons or balled their fists.

"What the hell?!" Bubbles said.

"They support my plans, plans that I knew that the people from the land of the emblems would never approve of. I told them what I planned to do, starting with the kindoms of Hoshido and Nohr. Ylisse, Valm, Regna Ferox and Plegia was next and after that, the continents of Tellius and Elibe!"

"To conquer us?!" Marth said with disbelief.

"To unite all of the nations under my rule."

Corrin raised her blade "Nohr will never submit! We will crush you!"

The Master Hand let out a wicked laugh "I'd like to see you try."

Corrin put her fingers to her lip and whistled. Immediatly, archers that hid themselves on the stands came out of hiding and a small force of Hoshido lance fighters, led by a boy that was about Corrin's age. He had the same colored hair as her, the same crimson eyes and same type of body armor, made to fit his male body and, like Corrin, had a blue cape.

The leader held up his sword, which looked the same as Corrin's sword, and shouted "Hoshido will also like to challenge you." the leader said. "Attack!"

The lance fighters lowered their ningatas and charged. The archers fired their arrows as the smashers took cover. The Master Hand tanked an entire volley of arrows, and took cover to avoid more arrows getting into his flesh.

When that happened, Corrin took out some sort of decorative ball, and crushed it, resulting in a Outrealm gate appearing behind them.

"Go! Get to the gate!" she shouted.

"Stop them!" the Master Hand yelled.

The smashers began to make their way to the stage, fighting the lance fighters, in an effort to reach the group of the emblems. The lancers were getting overwhelmed while the archers and Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Samus were getting into a fire-fight of sorts.

Ike wanted to help them, but a tug from Corrin turned his attention to her "They will hold them off. We need to escape!"

Ike then looked back to see Ganondorf and Link smashing their way through the lancers. Link was giving Ike an evil glare while Ganondorf was laughing with glee as her killed the lancers.

Then the leader of the lancers ran up to Ike and Corrin.

"Hey sis, are you okay?"

" _wait,"_ Ike thought " _this guy is her brother?!"_

"I'm fine Cor. How are the lancers doing?"

"Terrible, but they knew that this was going to happen. They told me to just get you guys out of here and they will stay behind."

Corrin gasped "B-but that would mean…"

"Don't make their sacrifice a vain one. We need to go."

Cor ran over to Marth and crew, telling them to get into the portal. Ike began to walk Corrin over to the gate, but Ganondorf broke through the lancers and was running straight for them. Ike said "sorry", then picked up Corrin bridal-style. Dispite her protesting, Ike ran to the gate as Cor went in. Ike reached the gate, barely avoiding Ganondorf's grabbing hands and jumped through the gate.

He landed on the other side on the floor, still keeping Corrin aloft. The gate dissapeared, leaving Marth, Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Robin and Roy confused and sad.

Cor seemed the saddest of all, which Ike couldn't blame, for he lost a lot of good men today.

Robin looked at Ike and said "Ike, I think you can let her go now."

Ike knelt down and put Corrin on the floor, taking extra care to not hurt her leg.

Cor called to a maid by the name of Felicia and said "call either Sakura or Elise in here, we need to heal Corrin's leg."

"Yes, my lord." Felicia said and ran down the corridor.

Two lancers then appeared and went to Cor. They spoke, and he nodded. Cor then said "my lancers will show you to your rooms."

Ike's room was a little to lavish for him.

Ike was never the guy that liked fancy stuff or royal rooms. If fact, he'd rather live in the barracks with the rest of the army.

The silk curtains were too lavish, the bed was too soft, the room smelled too sweet, and he didn't like the tea waiting for him.

Ike sighed as he realized that he was being too picky and decided to polish his blade ( after getting the materials for it.)

He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Robin walked into the room, took a quick scan and said "how's it going?"

"just fine, and you?"

"Good…"

For a couple of seconds, the only noise was made by the polishing of Ragnell. Robin then said "what do you think of Cor and Corrin?"

"They seem decent."

"...Any thoughts on Corrin?"

"Nope."

Robin studied his face for a bit, then said "You like her, don't you."

Ike went as red as a tomato, but kept polishing his blade "I don't know what you are talking about."

Robin's gaze hardened "Yes, you do."

Ike stopped polishing his blade, then continued to polish it as he said "I don't think so-"

"Listen Ike, what happened between you and Zelda is water under the bridge-"

Ike gripped Ragnell and furiously stabbed it into the floor board. "DON'T… don't speak about her."

As soon as his grip on Ragnell loosened, Robin pressed the issue further "So, because of some bad luck, your telling me that you are going to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"Cheating does not count as bad luck." Ike said as he gave a hostlie glare to Robin, a glare that dared him to keep talking.

Robin's eyes became as hard as dragon scales "Ike, as a good friend of yours, I urge you to give this opportunity a chance."

Ike snorted "who made you the love expert?"

Robin held up his left hand, showing his gold band with an engraving of scaled serpents that wrapped around each other around the ring.

"I already got someone back home, so I know more about love than every smasher in the mansion."

"I don't care about what you know. You never had anybody take you for granted, nobody that made you feel worthless when you found out they didn't dated you because they wanted to give it a shot, but did it out of pity. You didn't have someone that cheated on you!"

"And now you got another chance!" Robin shouted.

"I had my chance, and I don't plan to gamble again."

Robin's shoulders sunk. He knew he couldn't talk to Ike like this, so he turned to leave. Before he left, he turned back to Ike and said " love is not a gamble, you just got a bad hand the first round."

Robin left, and Ike pulled Ragnell from out of the floor continued to polish his blade.

"Again!"

Corrin charged at Xander, her blade flashed as she struck at her adoptive older brother, who in turn blocked the blow with ease. He slashed, she parried.

She jumped back as she tried to catch her breath. Xander however was far from tired, and he stood in place, ready for her to make her move.

Corrin lunged at the paladin, her Yato blade going for the stab. But Xander saw this coming, so he side stepped and hit her back with the hilt of his sword, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Dammit!" she said as Xander helped her off the ground.

"You have improved, but you have plenty more to learn."

"I just want to get stronger. I should of destroyed Bowser, but I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter."

Xander smiled "I was just like you in that sense. How do you think I got stronger? I was a weakling, but I refused to give up. Sure I lost a lot of sparring matches, but I practiced, night and day. In the end, it payed off."

"..."

Xander sheathed Seigfried and said "go get some food and rest, you earned it."

Reluctantly, Corrin went to go to the feast hall. Before she left the room, Xander said "maybe you should transform into your dragon form next time."

Corrin smiled and continued to go to the feast hall. There she ate, and then walked back to her room. There she changed into her night gown and prepared herself to go to bed. A knock then sounded on the door.

"Come in." she said.

Her twin brother, Cor, came into the room.

"Well, good evening sister."

"What brings you here?" Corrin asked.

"Ryoma sent me a letter, saying he still wants you to join with Hoshido. He told me to ask you to come back."

"I already made my mind, brother. I chose Nohr, and you chose Hoshido."

"Sister, I had to beg to convince Ryoma to forge an alliance with Nohr to fight the smasher threat. Please don't make go back to Ryoma empty-hand-"

"Enough, let's move on to the war."

Cor dipped his head, knowing that pressing the matter with result in an argument. He didn't need to shake this unstable alliance any more than it had. "As you wish."

They both went to the battlemap of the two kingdoms, marked by black, red and green flags. Cor pointed to the eastern coastline of Hoshido, near Izumo Duchy "The koopa army landed here and have captured Izumo Duchy. Ryoma leads the main force to recapture it. His pegasus warriors, lead by Hiroka, have been keeping the airships busy. Eventually, the airships will break through, so we need to do something about them or the ships will have free range on the entire continent."

Corrin bit her lip in concetration "and any assaults in Nohr?"

Cor pointed to Port Dia " a small force of Hylians landed in Port Dia, but were beaten in a pitched battle. Nohr has suffered heavy casulties, but the port has gained renforcements and Prince Leo has the port under his control."

Corrin placed her finger where Ryoma was fighting. "I got an idea. What are the airships made of?"

Cor smiled "Wood, with a few engines and other mechanicle pieces."

"I say we use magic to bring them down. Tell Ryoma that he needs to bring some mages to the battle and light those airships up."

"Good plan, but not good enough."

The two turned to see Robin (Bubbles) standing behind them.

Robin made her way to the map and said "you need to take out the airship cannons, or else they will target the mages. Tell the mages to aim for the cannons first, and have any pegasus warrior or dark flier destroy the bullet bills in the air."

Cor frowned "How can our air units take those things down?"

"Bullet bills are glass cannons, as long as you hit them before they hit you, they can't touch you. I've seen Mario jump on one and destroy it, i've seen Diddy Kong use them for target practice with peanut guns." Robin explained.

Cor took out a piece of paper and quil from out of nowhere and wrote down the plans.

Cor turned to Corrin "I will deliver this plan to Ryoma. Watch the borders of Nohr sister, and stay safe."

"I will."

With that, he left.

Robin began to look at the map, then back at Corrin and said with a smile "If you need more advice, come to me or my brother."

She then left the room, leaving Corrin to ponder as she went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Fort Jinya

Chapter 2: Fort Jinya

" _No, nooooo!" Corrin shouted as the monster tossed aside the body of her hero._

" _He was doomed to die protecting you." the shadowy monster said as his laugh echoed throughout the charred castle._

 _Corrin looked around for her sword, but it was behind the monster. Her dragonstone was in her hand, but something was preventing her from using it._

 _She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she held her dragonstone close to her face. She was overcome by sadness, and her will disappear, and her hand dropped._

 _The monster laughed again saying "I finally broke you. How does it feel? To feel powerless, to feel the death around you that_ you _couldn't prevent? To rally against a foe that you couldn't overcome. How does it feel to face the one that killed the most loved of your friends, that killed that one, special person?"_

 _Corrin sobbed, crying out "you fucking monster!"_

 _The shadowy figure stood over her "I don't like insults."_

 _It grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground. The ground was covered in the blood of her siblings from both Hoshido and Nohr. She could see the lifeless faces of Ryoma, Xander, Camilla… and Cor to name a few. The monster pushed her face into a pool of blood, forcing the blood up her nose and into her sobbing mouth. She recoiled as her siblings' life-blood entered her mouth, and was practically thrashing to get out of the pool of blood._

 _The monster grabbed her by her hair and said as it began to tear off her armor and remove the clothes underneath "I will make this as long as possible, and your siblings have a front row seat!"_

 _Corrin screamed, and her scream echoed throughout the charred lands of Nohr and Hoshido._

Corrin practically kicked and screamed her way out of her covers, resulting in her siblings and the guards kicking down the door. After Corrin explained that it was a nightmare, the group left, after making sure that nobody was in her room.

As Corrin got dressed, she pondered over her nightmare. It was the same nightmare that has been haunting her mind, but never before was it so vivid and long. She usually woke up at the part where she was in the pool of blood.

She couldn't figure out who the monster was, but she recognized whose body it had at the start of the dream.

After putting the last piece of armor on, Corrin went to the feast hall to explain everything to the former smashers, and why she needs their help.

She slammed open the doors to the feast hall. It was this resulting slam that got everybody's attention.

She scanned the hall with her eyes and spotted the former smashers talking with her Nohrian siblings. She walked up to their table and motioned the former smashers to follow her.

With the former smasher in tow, Corrin made her way to her room. There she stood at the head of the table with the map on it. She motioned to the guards to close the door as the last of the former smashers entered her room.

For a moment there was silence.

Finally Corrin spoke "You all must be wondering why you were brought here."

"Yes, we are." spoke Marth.

Corrin pointed to the map "this is my continent. You all each come from your own. We know about the existence of other continents and different planes of existence from the traders that travel the world, but we never set foot on each others continent, or help the foreign countries on them."

"And what does this have to do with us?" asked Roy

"To tell you that is to tell you this." Corrin said "the smashers have declared war."

Murmurs of concern filled the room.

"Why would they do that?!" Bubbles said.

"The Master Hand is not just some weird being. The Master Hand was created by our world's gods, to bring together the heroes of our continents or across astral planes. The Hand somehow found out how to open gates to other dimensions and went rogue. He gathered warriors, like he was made to do, but he did so on a interdimensional scale. He saw himself as the universe's guardian, and thinks that if he were to conquer the worlds the smashers came from, he could establish peace. He has been successful so far."

"What worlds has he left?" Ike asked.

"Ours."

The former smashers looked down as the realization came to their heads.

Corrin continued "I brought you guys here because you're all legendary fighters, legendary heroes. Both kingdoms could use your help to fight this threat…I know I'm asking a lot, but it's no exaggeration to say that the world needs your help again."

"Then… I'm with you." Ike said as he stood by Corrin.

The other former smashers looked unsure, in both whether to believe and whether to join.

"We would like to think on it." Marth said as the rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement.

Corrin nodded "that's okay with me. Please let me know if you will help."

The former smashers left her room.

###

Ike liked training.

It was the only time where he could think to himself, and was especially useful to think on what Corrin told him.

He swung Ragnell in a massive overhand arc and smashed the training dummy to pieces.

As he moved on to the next dummy, he thought on all the information (if you could call it that) that was told to him about the secret wars that the Master Hand had waged.

Ike, in truth, was not surprised at all.

But did he believe Corrin's words?

He smashed another dummy to bits with a horizontal slash and then planted Ragnell into the ground as he went for a drink of water. As the water went down his throat, he spotted Corrin coming towards him.

He put down his water and stood up to greet Corrin.

He held out his hand "Well met, Corrin."

She shook it "Well met, Radiant Hero."

Ike waved his hand "please, call me by my name. We are friends here, right?"

Corrin nodded "Yes, I suppose so."

Ike picked up Ragnell and began whacking another dummy. Corrin stood and watched as he decimated the dummy with his powerful swings.

"Ike, do you believe me about the master hand?" Corrin asked.

"Kinda hard not to," Ike said "I heard the truth from the hand himself, the others should of heard the master hand say the words, but maybe they haven't. Why do you ask?"

Corrin rubbed her temples "because I have the strangest suspicion that they don't believe me, and want to return to the smashers."

Ike planted Ragnell in the ground again and said "why would they want to go back, after all, they pointed their swords at him."

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right at all."

"Maybe they need time to get that the hand's agenda was not what we thought it was."

Corrin began to train herself. She was flipping and spinning and was decapitating dummies left and right. The Nohrian maids and butlers couldn't put up the dummies fast enough for her to cut down.

Ike watched her for a moment, trying to see flaws on her technique and the way she handled the sword. He had a hard time though, for the "animal" inside him was trying to push his thought over the edge. He stared at the way her hips moved,

Ike mentally scolded himself and turned back to his training, But the thoughts kept coming. He turned his head back to her to catch a flaw in her technique. He figured that he could help her with that (on a strictly business-like stand point) and walked over to her.

"Corrin."

"yes, radiant hero?" Corrin asked.

"If you don't mind, I would like you to get a tip from me about combat."

Corrin smiled, a smile that Ike found also attractive, and said "sure, I would be happy to learn from a hero of legend."

Ike went up to her and fixed her stance, gave her feedback on her sword strikes and tried to teach her how to grip a sword like hers. He put his hands on hers and tried to guide her strokes.

Ike's body was close to hers, a sensation that had Corrin a bit uncomfortable.

Corrin looked up at Ike, ready to say something about personal space. But when she locked her crimson eyes on his deep blue eyes, She lost her train of thought. Instead, her thought was replaced by thoughts on how toned Ike's biceps are, and how strong his rough hands were. His hands guided her sword hand as she thought about Ike and all his physical attributes.

Ike sat there patiently, wondering why Corrin was staring at him, before Corrin came to her senses.

Corrin snapped out of her trance and got up. "Excuse me, but I must be going," she said, before running away. Ike thought "real smooth Ike," and went back to his training.

Corrin ran into her room and locked the door, for she did not want anybody to see her beet-red face. She threw herself on her bed and tried to block the thoughts that entered her head. But Ike was persistent in her thoughts, refusing to leave her for a minute.

Then a knock sounded on the door.

Corrin went to the door, to thankful to be spared of her thoughts for the time being. She opened the door to see Jakob, her personal butler. He had a grim expression on his face.

Corrin frowned, "Jakob, is everything alright?"

Jakob shook his head, "i'm afraid not milady. I got a report from a messenger that Fort Jinya is under a surprise attack."

Corrin shook her head and said "why would they attack Jinya? The fort is impenetrable!"

"That is not the case milady, the report says that a force of airships and beings from the sky known as centurions are attacking and landing troops inside the fort. High prince Ryoma and his retainers are leading the fort's defencive force as we speak."

Corrin looked down "I suppose we can't send any reinforcements that will make it in time."

Jakob opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Jakob, is there something you want to tell me?" Corrin asked.

"I regret to inform that lady Robin has gone to join Ryoma's defence at Fort Jinya."

"This can't be! We cannot risk her death. I brought her and her brother here to help plan battle strategies. If she were to fall, her death will affect the heroes as well as the battles to come."

"Milady Corrin, maybe she needs to be there. She is certainly capable of directing the defence with lord Ryoma. She could be the lynchpin to the victory of Hoshido's most famed fort," Jakob said.

Corrin walked to the map and looked at the location of the fort. If the Master Hand's forces got past the fort, the Great Wall would be very vulnerable to attack. And if they succeed at the wall, the capital of Hoshido would be next. From what the map was showing her, it seemed that Corrin would have to let Bubbles go or not letting her go would prove to be a grave error in battle tactics.

Corrin silently prayed to Anankos, hoping that Bubbles stayed safe.

{ΩΩΩ}

It has been a long time since Ryoma had a challenge like this.

Ryoma 's forces are being pushed back by the enemy coalition of airships and centurions from the heavens. He looked on with frustration as he sees the men coming back with severe battle wounds or on stretchers bound for the morgue. Hell, if it wasn't for his retainers telling him to stay out of this battle, he would be fighting and bleeding alongside his men.

When he was thinking about fighting, Saizo and Kagero appeared behind him. The high prince of Hoshido turned and greeted them with a grim face.

"Milord, the enemy continues to assault our forces from above. The archers and ninja and the snipers are the only troops that are effective against the centurions," Saizo said.

Kagero then spoke,"The airships continue to fire their cannons to demolish our walls and towers. Our shuriken launchers and ballistas are having little effect on the airships themselves. To make matters worse, our magic scrolls aren't doing sufficient damage to the airships."

Ryoma clenched his fists. At this rate they will be destroyed if he can't figure this battle out. He turned and said, "I will join the men, go-"

"Sounds like you need help, Prince Ryoma."

Ryoma and his ninja retainers turned to see a certain tactician make her way into the war tent. Saizo and Kagero pulled out their shuriken. Ryoma asked who the tactician was.

"My name is Robin, I heard that you were in trouble from Corrin's servants, so I came to help," the tactician said with a cheerful smile.

"Corrin sent you?" Ryoma asked with a surprise expression, and Robin nodded a "yes."

"So… what help have you come to offer?" Ryoma asked. Robin smiled and said, "I'm here to help you with battle tactics… and to get down and dirty when the situation demands it, like the airships."

"You know how to take them down?!" Kagero asked.

"Sure do! The airships are more wood than any other material they are composed of. So all we have to do is set them on fire," Robin said.

Saizo was sceptical, "Are you forgetting that we need to get close to those airships? The cannons keep on taking out our air forces and the centurions themselves are dropping our sky warriors like flies!"

Robin then got a sly smile and held up an Arcfire tome, "This is all I need to destroy those ships within my range. A force of Malig Knights are here to assist with the burning of ships"

'Great, help from Nohr…" Saizo muttered.

Robin ignored him and turned to Ryoma, "Do you have any Kinshi knights available?"

"Three different squads are grounded because of the heavy amount of arrows falling from the sky by the centurions," Ryoma said.

"I will make an opening with my magic so the Kinshi can fly and proceed to take the centurions out, which should be easy to do because of their air superiority. Then, I want you to order some archers and snipers to take some torches and plant them in the ground, have them light their arrows and fire at the airships. Any bullet bills that come your way should be engaged and destroyed."

"You want us to hit cannonballs flying towards us?" Kagero said with a frown.

"Once you hit them, they drop harmlessly to the ground. But you gotta hit them before they hit you, that is why I'm suggesting that you two should destroy any bill coming for the archers. Ryoma and I shall fight off the forces that already landed with the rest of the hoshidan forces. I will bring down some airships with my magic."

"Milord, I cannot advise that you go alone with her, for all we know, she could be plotting to kill you in the midst of battle," Saizo said.

"Peace, Saizo. Her plan is better than what I got right now," Ryoma said, "Go and do what she said. The key to winning this battle is the objective of destroying the airships. If we can do that, then victory is within our grasp."

The two ninja glanced at Robin, then vanished.

Ryoma picked up Rajinto and left the tent with Bubbles in tow.

{***}

"The centurions are down! All Kinshi knights take to the air! Hurry!" The Kinshi knight commander yelled to her subordinates just as Bubbles demolished an entire squadron of centurions with a single blast of her Arcfire tome. Almost immediately, the Kinshi knights took to the skies, joining forces with the Malig knights that came with Robin and started and aerial war with the parakoopas and the centurions. Robin then turned her head to see an enemy charge near her position. She then notice an airship that was larger than the others, the flagship.

" _If I can get to the flagship and destroy it, the enemy troops will be leaderless and will be routed."_

Bubbles tapped Ryoma on the shoulder and explained her plan about the Flagship, but a enemy charge was in their way. Ryoma nodded. He saw her point to the enemy advancement. He nodded and drew his Rajinto, causing lightning to crackle in the air around him. Bubbles pulled out her Levin sword and put her tome away in the pockets of her coat. A host of Hoshidan men came up behind them, ready to follow their Prince into battle.

With a fierce war cry, Ryoma and Bubbles charged with the Hoshidan army in tow, shouting battle cries and brandishing their weapons.

The Hoshidan army clashed with an army of Koopas, Centurion knights, Hylians soldiers and a few Darknuts. Ryoma and Bubbles carved their way through the opposing army with relative ease with the Hoshidans trying to keep up. Samurai were weaving and slashing around the Koopas as if they were nothing but training dummies, Lancers were twirling their naginatas and slashing this way and that, the Masters of Arms were engaging the centurion knights with their nageyari and up close with their katana.

However, the most dangerous forces were the Darknuts. These Hylian equivalent of dark knights were swatting aside samurai and Lancers with their crushing blows with little effort. In fact, a group of Darknuts were making their way towards Bubbles and Ryoma, who were too busy to notice the Darknuts because they were fighting opponents of their own.

Seeing this, a group of samurai engaged the Darknuts, hoping to protect their Lord Ryoma until their dying breath. The swordmaster among them gave a short cry and charged with his samurai underlings. He dodged the first swing of one Darknuts and blocked another (as difficult as it was) and proceeded to slash at the Darknut. But he realized too late that his katana couldn't cut into the Darknut's armor, and was brutally smashed to the ground. The other samurai saw their group leader fall and flung themselves at the Darknuts, wanting to avenge him. But they all met the same fate. A Darknut cut down the last samurai of that group at the same time Bubbles turned and saw the group of Darknuts. She pointed her Levin sword at the group and let off a lightning bolt, which blew off their armor and killed most of the Darknuts. She stopped to see all the dead samurai that surrounded the now dead Darknuts, and understood what happened.

She turned and let a single tear slide down her cheek. Then she snapped into focus and pulled out her Arcfire tome and began to chant to power up the spell. As soon as it was charged, she said, "Checkmate!" and pointed at the flagship and let lose the spell. A MASSIVE stream of fire shot from her hand and rapidly approached the flagship and hit the airship with the force of a cannonball. The stream of fire punched through the hull of the airship and out the other side and exploded with a massive BOOM.

Then the Hoshidan army witnessed the Kinshi knights, the Malig knights and the archers all started to light the ships on fire. Most of the enemy soldiers were throwing themselves off the ship's in an effort to escape the flames. Ryoma looked at the sky with a feeling of triumph as all the airships were on fire and we're going to crash down soon.

Ryoma looked at Robin and said, "how did you make the ship explode?"

"I must have hit the engine," Robin said as she closed her tome. The Hoshidan soldiers cheered.

Then an arrow of light went through her back and out of her abdomen.

Ryoma caught her before she fell on the ground, Bubbles coughing up blood.

Ryoma shouted, "I need a shrine maiden!"

"Ryoma…," Robin said weakly, pointing to her coat pocket. Ryoma understood and pulled out an elixir from her pocket. He uncorked it with his one free hand and gently fed it to her. Her wound becan to heal, but she still felt weak.

"I have to hand it to you Bubbles, you always come prepared," said the angel of Palutena as he descended from the air another arrow of light notched on his bow.

"Pit?!" Robin said with absolute horror.

Ryoma asked Pit, "are you the one that shot her?"

Pit then shot Robin in the thigh, the latter shouted in in pain.

Saizo and Kagero appeared and asked Ryoma if they should deal with Pit. Ryoma said with fury, "take Robin to a shrine maiden. I will deal with him."

The ninja obeyed, and soon Ryoma was alone with Pit, Hoshidan soldiers looking on.

Ryoma pulled out his Rajinto and said, "I will cut you down."

"You can try," Pit said as he broke his bow into two blades.

Ryoma charged and his blade met Pit's blades in a clash that had the air crackling with electricity. Pit was was fast with his blades, but Ryoma was just as fast, after all, samurai were fast motherfuckers. Pit knew that he could barely keep up with Ryoma 's strikes so he took to the air. There he fired a couple of arrows of light at Ryoma, who managed to dodge them. Pit then swooped down, blades flashing, wanting to cut into the samurai. Ryoma gripped his Rajinto and got into a stance that, if done right, will knock the angel to the ground. With the angel closing in fast, Ryoma prepared himself.

When that moment came, everything was in slow motion. Pit's blades reached Ryoma and began to bite into his flesh, but Ryoma 's strike was brought down, slashing off Pit's right wing and arm.

Pit was sent spiraling to the ground, his wing and arm flopping to the ground, while Ryoma had two blades stuck in his abdomen. With great effort Ryoma pulled the blades out and hobbled to Pit. The angel was dead.

Ryoma lifted his divine weapon and gave a fierce cry, the rest of the army cried with him.

Ryoma then wiped the blood off his sword using his jinbaori and calmly sheathed his katana. He turned to the army and shouted, "the enemy is now fleeing, finish them off."

With that, the Hoshidan army gave chase to destroy as many enemies as they can before they got away. As he walked through the charging mass of Hoshidans, he saw Robin and Saizo and Kagero standing there with relief painted on their faces. Robin went up to Ryoma just as the last airship crashed to the ground and hugged him, which hurt badly. He grunted in pain, in which Robin handed him an elixir. Good thing too, or Ryoma would of collapsed from them toss of blood. After apologizing for hurting him, Robin said, "I can't beleive that you survived a battle with Pit…"

"Is something wrong?" Ryoma asked her.

"Pit was a good friend, but… you did what you had to. The Master Hand will pay for this!"

Then tears began to slide down her cheeks and Robin broke down.

Ryoma didn't know what to do, so he pulled her into a hug. She went from sobbing to sniffles in a couple of minutes.

Ryoma looked to the horizon where the enemy made an escape and then looked down at Robin and said, "Then I'll help you make him pay, and help you on every step on the way."


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Knight's Charge

Chapter 3: Dark Knight's Stand.

Cheve is in danger, that much Corrin knew.

She had received a report that told her that Port Dia has fallen under Smashite control. Elise and her retainers were commanding the Nohrian troops when all the sudden, Elise tanked a magical explosion by herself and had to retreat. The report gave the description of the one that nearly killed Elise, and Corrin knew who it was.

Ganondorf.

The demon king himself led the Smashite forces and destroyed the Nohrian army with magical explosions and slicing anyone foolish enough to stay in his way.

Corrin rubbed her temples in anxiety. She personally blamed herself for Elise's condition. After all, Elise wanted to led the charge so badly, and she was saying on how she wanted to be the unstoppable princess of Nohr.

Corrin indulged her, and she almost died.

Corrin decided she needed a walk to clear her mind and to formulate a plan for the defence of Cheve.

When she was ten minutes into the walk when she saw Leo and Xander talking. Leo had a map and was pointing to, saying things that has gotten nods of agreement from Xander, but the latter scowled like somebody defecated on his mutton. Corrin decided to see what they were up to and began to walk towards the two brothers.

"Hey! Xander and Leo!" Corrin said as she approached the paladin and dark knight. Both looked up and frowned.

"Corrin, aren't you supposed to be planning battle strategies? " Leo asked.

"That's why I'm out here, to clear my head so I can think straight," Corrin replied.

Xander nodded, "That's good… have you heard the news?"

Corrin looked down, "yeah. I have hoped the port should have held on, but to no avail. What worries me is the fact that Elise took a hit from Ganondorf."

"It gets worse."

"Pardon?"

Leo put the map on the ground. He got on one knee and pointed to the area between Cheve and Dia, "The army under Ganondorf's command is advancing towards Cheve, where Elise has fled to."

"Wait, according to my reports, the army was not to leave till the day after tomorrow. Are you saying he fooled our scouting parties?!"

Xander nodded, "yes, and the worst part is that he plans to capture Elise to use as a bargaining chip to get Nohr to surrender. If that were to happen, Hoshido wouldn't stand a chance alone."

"Then who can we send?! Who can we-" Corrin began.

"Peace, Corrin," Leo said, "panicking is the last thing we should do during a war."

Corrin looked down in embarrassment and said, "i'm sorry."

"What we can do is send a combined force of infantry and Cavalry as well as air support. According to our reports, they lack airships."

Xander then asked, "what about Ganondorf?"

Leo bit his lip. It was silent after a while, then Leo spoke, "I will confront him."

Xander raised his eyebrow, "you want to confront the demon king?! Are you insane little brother?! He has easily tossed enough soldiers aside and nearly killed Elise! I am not going to let risk your life like that."

"I plan on stalling him. If I can keep his army busy, Cheve will have time to fortify its defences and the Nohrian army that you'll gather will be able to arrive and defend the town.

"That is quite the risk, Leo," Corrin stated, "are you sure about this?"

"Yes. If I can hold them for a bit so the people of Cheve should be able to repel the invaders once I sound the retreat," Leo said, "and, I know Ganondorf is vulnerable to divine weapons, which is my tome Brynhildr. I can kill him. All I need to do is hit him a few times with the spell."

Corrin looked to Xander, and Xander gave a reluctant nod. Leo smiled when he got the signal and immediately ran off to organize his troops.

Corrin went to go back to her room, feeling a little uneasy about sending Leo. Leo though, was no idiot and a genius general when he was on and off the battlefield.

When Corrin was gone, Xander put his hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Leo, don't die on me. That's an order."

Leo smiled, "dear brother, I wouldn't dream it."

(~~~)

Leo rode in front of his marching army of seven-hundred, thinking about the battle ahead. He was confident that he would succeed in this endeavor, even though he knew that fighting the demon king ranked on the insanity meter was an instant eleven. Leo knew exactly who Ganondorf was, all thanks to a group of ninja that Ryoma let Xander borrow for reconnaissance purposes. Ganondorf was a power-hungry king of the Gerudo. He was skilled in the dark arts and has the Triforce of Power, an ancient relic of the goddess of power that granted him immortality and near unlimited power. He can transform into a demonic beast known as Ganon and has actually conquered Hyrule on one occasion, and nearly killed everyone in Hyrule on numerous occasions. He even killed Link in battle in another timeline. His power is legendary, his will is unshakable. He is unstoppable.

But Leo set out to prove that Nohr is no pushover, that Nohr has the power to stop even the Incarnation of Demise in his tracks.

Niles and Odin came up next to their lord. They knew the troubled face of Leo all too well. So naturally, Odin asked him what was wrong.

Leo shook his head, "Nothing. Just thoughts on the battle ahead."

Niles tsked, "oh please, we know that face all too well, Lord Leo. Something's bothering you."

Leo sighed, "I guess it's pointless to keep it from you two. I am worried about the battle. If Ganondorf involves himself, which he will probably do, he will inflict _heavy_ casualties on my army. We are there to merely stall him until Xander catches up with the entire mobilized force of Nohr. Not to mention that Father disappeared and can't lend his strength to help us. In short, if I may be so vulgar, we are screwed."

Odin fixed Leo with a dangerous look, "milord, don't say that terrible sentence again. We will use our ultimate powers to lay low the source of Hylian evil with the-"

"Not now, Odin," Leo said with annoyance.

A soldier came up to Leo and said, "sir, Cheve is up ahead."

Leo nodded and then continued his ride, with his retainers following close behind.

The town of Cheve would be beautiful, had not for the fortifications of war. The people of Cheve hid in their homes and small force of Nohrians were in the main street. Leo could see Arthur and Effie guarding a door that belonged to the town hall.

Leo made his way to the town hall. As soon as they spotted him, Arthur and Eddie got out of the way with a bow. The Nohrian remnants of Elise's force did the same.

Leo entered the building and went up the stairs. He opened the only door that was at the end of the hall.

Inside of the room, the sleeping form of an Oni Savage was on the bed. It was none other than Elise. Elise became an Oni savage after using a Partner Seal. Leo smiled when he remembered the day, two weeks ago to be exact. He and Xander and Camilla had the most awkward meeting with Cor and Elise after they announcing their marriage.

Leo's smile turned into a frown when he noticed that the entire left side of her body was covered in soot. He sees that the healers have done their work, and now she just needs a bath and rest and she'll be alright.

Leo continued to pray for her recovery when a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He said, "come in."

Niles entered. He took a good look of Elise and said, "is she fit for battle?"

"I don't think so. Remember, she tanked a hit from Ganondorf's magic power, so I am surprised that she is even alive…"

Niles then turned to him, "milord. Ganondorf's army is here."

Leo nodded. Niles walked out of the room and was followed by Leo, but not before Leo said, "get well soon."

He left and Elise's unconscious form smiled.

(~~~)

Leo and his men were ready as can be as the marching of three-thousand soldiers was heard. Ganondorf was leading the army from the front on his horse, a smug grin on his face.

Leo's men had heard of what Ganondorf was. They had an almost recognizable emotion they were struggling with: Dread.

Ganondorf held up his hand, and his entire army stopped.

"Whoever is the commander of the opposing army, I wish to speak to you," Ganondorf said.

Niles and Odin looked at eachother and then back at Leo. Leo frowned and knew what his retainers were thinking; don't go!

Leo got on his horse and motioned them to come with him. Together, the three Nohrians went out to meet the Demon King.

When Leo and his retainers got within ten feet of Ganondorf, Leo confirmed that the reports that he got about the Demon King seemed to be all true.

Leo mentally composed himself, got off his horse and went to Ganondorf. His retainers started to protest, but Leo held up his hand to tell them to stay back.

Ganondorf held out his hand, and Leo shook it.

"It's an honor, Ganondorf," Leo said, trying not to run his sword through the Demon King.

"Prince Leo, I haven't been expecting you. I thought your brother Xander or one of the traitors would try to stop me. Anyways, I would like to talk about surrender on your side."

Leo shook his head, "I can't do that. But I would like to talk about you for a second."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because, there are some things that doesn't make sense to me."

Ganondorf frowned, "I don't follow."

"My sister. She shouldn't have survived a magic blast from you. This brings two different scenarios that can explain this. One is that somebody took the brunt of the blast when they were fighting you, and she got damaged despite the block. Or, instead, she didn't fight Ganondorf. Instead she fought an imposter, someone who is posing as Ganondorf. After examining the reports of Elise's fight with you, I confirmed you were not acting like yourself during that fight. That and the fact that whenever Ganondorf fights a girl, he never tries to kill them, implying that he has a code of honor. He would also fight first, ask questions afterwards. You are doing the exact opposite."

Ganondorf stayed silent.

"Who are you really?" Leo asked rather forcefully, "I will have the truth."

Ganondorf stood silent for a moment. Then, with a grin, he spread his arms, "I guess hey don't call you a genius for no reason. It's true, i'm not Ganondorf. The real Ganondorf couldn't stand the thought of being the Master Hand's underling, so he tried to go to Hyrule to conquer it and take it from the Master Hand's land possessions. So instead he gotten himself sealed in a magic circle at the Smash Mansion. The Hand decided that he would summon me from my imprisonment between dimensions so I could lead his forces and cement myself into the Smash Bros."

The soldiers behind the false Ganondorf lowered their spears.

Leo knew what was coming next and walked backwards towards his horse, maintaining eye contact.

Leo asked, "who are you really?"

False Ganondorf grabbed his face, and tore it off, revealing a skeletal head. It held out its hand and a spear materialised in its hand.

"Phantom Ganondorf," it said.

Leo jumped on his horse and took off, with Niles and Odin close behind him.

Phantom Ganondorf turned to vs army and cried, "charge!"

The army of Hylians, Hylian monsters and Humans from Pit's world charged towards Cheve.

When Leo reached Cheve he shouted, "All dark mages on the fire orbs, generals and knights will defend all the entrances into Cheve. Outlaws on the ballistas. Everyone else is with me!"

Leo's army of seven-hundred yelled their battlecries and did as they were told. Leo and his retainers stood in front of the main gates that led into Cheve.

Leo saw the army of the Smashers, and prayed that Xander was close.

Leo pulled out Brynhildr and got ready to start killing.

Phantom Ganondorf rode on his horse, leading the charge. He locked his sights on Leo, ready to fight him.

Leo saw Phantom Ganondorf coming at him, and thought that if he could defeat him, his army would be leaderless and in a state of confusion, a perfect opportunity to crush them.

Leo held up his hand, ready to unleash his spell. Phantom Ganondorf lowered his spear and laughed insanely.

Just as their armies meet in a clash of steel and iron, Leo and Phantom Ganondorf met in battle.

Leo unleashed his spell, a holy tree suddenly sprang from the ground, impaling Phantom Ganondorf's horse and sending Phantom Ganondorf to the ground. Leo was getting another spell ready when Phantom Ganondorf got up and impaled Leo's horse, causing Leo to get thrown from his horse and he landed on his head, disorienting him. As he struggled to get up, Phantom Ganondorf lunged at the Prince of Nohr, his spear a blur.

Niles intercepted the incoming attack with his bow, while Odin launched a fire spell. Phantom Ganondorf was struck with the fireball, crying out in pain. He whipped around and slashed his spear across Odin's chest, knocking the dark mage to the ground and almost killing him. Before he could finish Odin, Phantom Ganondorf turned and spartan kicked Niles, causing the outlaw to fly and land in the dirt, completely unconscious.

Leo got up, and unleashed another Brynhildr spell. Phantom Ganondorf saw the attack coming and dodged it. Leo drew his steel sword and blocked a downwards slash with it. Leo struggled to keep his block up, with Phantom Ganondorf pushing down on his spear.

"Hahahahaha, you are weak, prince. I will kill you and take your sister. There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Leo went to one knee as he struggled to keep the spearhead from reaching him. He needed to do something, and fast.

He began to chant the words of Brynhildr by memory, using the tome that was five feet away from Leo. The tome produced a ball of energy that was ready for the taking, Leo had to stretch out one hand to take it. But, the problem was that he needed both hands to keep the spear away from him.

Leo gritted his teeth in frustration. How can a monster like Phantom Ganondorf fight him like this? He was Prince Leo, genius and battle tactician extraordinaire! He shouldn't have trouble with this worrisome monster.

Leo can't reach for his magic, lest he get killed. He was starting to think rapidly, as if he was going to pull something out of his brilliant mind and seize victory over Ganondorf's shade, but no scheme came forth.

He was out of options, out of ideas, out of time. His strength was waning, and death seemed to be inevitable.

"Nyx...i'm sorry. I wanted to tell you how I felt. Xander, it looks like I might disobey that order," Leo mused as he was getting ready to die.

"Big brother!" a voice called out.

Phantom Ganondorf turned to see who it was that was calling for Leo. He saw a girl with an iron club jump into the air from the Cheve wall. While she fell she brought the club down on Phantom Ganondorf's head, smashing his skull. Brain matter and blood squirted and leaked out of his head as he flopped to the ground.

Elise pulled her club out of the monster's head and said, "that is SO gross."

Leo got up, "Elise! I thought you had to rest. You shouldn't be out here!

Elise looked down, "I-I'm sorry, I just thought I could help."

Leo sighed as he realized that without her help, he would of died.

He walked over to her and patted her head, saying, "it's okay, you saved my life."

Elise giggled and said, "awww. Leo, you're making me blush."

Leo shook his head, "that's your husband's job, not mine."

Then a Nohrian war horn was blown in the distance. From where they were standing, Leo and Elise could see Camilla, Xander and Cor leading the Nohrian army. The army of Phantom Ganondorf looked and was filled with fear.

Xander drew Siegfried from its sheath and shouted, "Nohrians, attack!"

He rode forward, the army following him. Camilla flying through the air and Cor, now in Dragon form, flew as well, but headed for Leo and Elise instead.

In a few seconds, Cor had landed in front of Leo and Elise. He transformed back into his normal self.

"Leo! What is the situation?"

"Ganondorf is sealed away, and his impostor is dead."

"Impostor?"

Leo shrugged, "long story."

Elise ran up to Cor and nearly tackled him with a hug. He laughed and hugged back.

Leo smiled and then turned and left them to be. He walked over to his now wounded horse and frowned. He then saw Niles getting back on his feet with a groan.

"Niles!"

"Yeah?"

"Get a healer for my horse, and Odin, quickly!"

"Yeah, I got you covered," Niles said as he pulled an elixir from his pocket and walked over to Leo's horse, muttering something about kicking.

Xander rode up to Leo, "So, did you confront Ganondorf?"

"Yep, and got my ass knocked down. I would be dead if not for Elise."

"Elise saved you?"

"Yeah. She crushed the monster's skull with a jumping attack."

Xander then looked towards the Nohrian army, "Camilla is leading our forces, and the enemy is getting crushed completely. Cheve can rest easy tonight."

Leo said, "I hope so."

(~~~)

Corrin smiled when she heard the report come in.

Cheve was safe and so was Nohr, for the time being.

She thanked the messenger and returned to the courtyard. There she saw an unusual site.

Ryoma was there. And stranger still, he had a bouquet of flowers.

Corrin's curiosity was tugging at her mind, and she decided to indulge it.

Ryoma spotted her and said, "greetings, sister."

"Why are you here, dear brother?"

Ryoma held up the flowers and said, "these flowers were picked by the Hoshidan royal family as a sign of thanks to the tactician Robin. I was wondering if she was here. Also, we would love to ha-"

Corrigan waved her hand like she was swatting a bug, "I told you, Ryoma. I have made up my mind."

"I will still keep trying. I will never quit on you," Ryoma said.

Corrin sighed. She then got an idea.

A small all-knowing smile spread across her face, making Ryoma shift a bit.

"I know why you got those flowers. It isn't a gift from the entire Hoshidan royal family, is it."

Ryoma knew where she was going with this, "hold on, Corrin. I can explain-"

"a certain tactician caught you eye, eh?" Corrin said as she elbowed her Hoshidan sibling. Ryoma's face started to match the color of his armor.

"Corrin!" Ike yelled as he ran up to her, "we received reports that the Nohrian army has successfully chased and eradicated the entire Smashite force in Nohr. It will take them a while for the Smashers to regroup and launch another assault."

Ryoma frowned, "Corrin, who is this?"

Corrin said, "this is the Radiant Hero, Ike."

"Ike…" Ryoma repeated. He then shook his head, "doesn't ring the bell."

Corrin shrugged and said, "It will soon. Anyways, I plan on going to the hot springs, so don't disturb me."

With that, she walked away.

Ryoma and Ike watched her walk away. Ryoma turned his head and said, "um… Ike, do you know where Robin is?"

"Which one? The girl or the boy?"

"Wait, she has a brother?" Ryoma asked.

"Yep, and he is protective as hell."

Ryoma scowled, "great…"

Ike laughed, "wow, I didn't realize that you have your eyes fixed on her."

"I do not. I just wish to give her the flowers that my siblings helped pick."

Ike then shrugged his shoulders and said, "you want to spar? I'm getting bored here, so I could use the training."

Ryoma, glad the subject changed, decided to take him up on his offer. Corrin watched the two had towards the arena to train, then left for her room.

Little did they know that Robin was watching them talk the entire time.


End file.
